Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, more mobile phones and the like are provided with an arrangement in which applications and services mutually and cooperatively operate. Devices, such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) and a printer apparatus, also include a plurality of applications and services in some cases. There is a growing demand for an arrangement in which the plurality of applications and services included in the MFP and the applications and the services included in the mobile phones mutually and cooperatively operate.
Examples of a conventional arrangement in which applications and services cooperatively operate include Intents incorporated into Android (registered trademark) and Web Intents incorporated into part of Web browsers. There is also a technique for specifying a service based on a manifest file and Intents (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-137612).
The applications and the services can mutually and cooperatively operate in the conventional technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-137612. However, in order for the applications and the services to mutually and cooperatively operate in the conventional technique, it is essential that the applications and the services are on the same software platform and that the same cooperative arrangement is employed. Therefore, there is a case in which applications and services are executed in an information processing apparatus including a plurality of platforms and a plurality of cooperative arrangements, and such a case is not taken into account. Thus, the conventional technique is not sufficient for cooperative operation across different platforms and cooperative arrangements.